parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 12 - The Final Battle With Cerberus, The Ending Credits, and Popeye's Message
Here is part twelve of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * (as the engines arrive at Cerberus's headquarters, there is not a sound to be heard. Just as Tillie, Toots, Johnny, Tootle, Basil, Montana, and Linus enter the temple, Tillie ignites her blue lightsaber and kills one of Cerberus's guards) * Minvera: Kill them. (Cerberus's guards, with their lightsabers activated, try to attack the six engines, but are no match for them, as Montana force fries them with his force lightning from his Jedi knight skills. Tillie walks into the quiet room, unaware of Minvera ready to attack her. Just as Minvera ignites her red lightsaber, TIllie activates his blue lightsaber, and attacks her boldly. Tootle pushes one of the guards' guns around thrice to avoid getting shot. The guard unfortunately fires his gun the wrong way and shoots himself) I enjoy a few attempts and your anger. * Tillie: You'll regret keeping the can for Cerberus. (Minvera takes out and activates another red lightsaber and attacks Tillie, who takes out and activates another blue lightsaber and attacks Minvera boldly. After Tillie knocks her lightsabers out of her hands, Minvera bows before Tillie, who switches off her two blue lightsabers) * Casey Jr: You want to drink the can? (attacks Cerberus boldly) I'll make you drink your own stinking beer! (slashes at Cerberus's belly, cutting a flesh wound, and gives Cerberus's a black eye) * Scooby Doo: That's it, give it to him. Give it to him. Let him have it, Casey! * Cerberus: Don't you want to know why I have the can? * Casey Jr: I'll kill you! * Cerberus: Rise upon this! (gets kicked and electrocuted by some bolts when getting attacked by Casey, who keeps fighting him) Embrace it. * Casey Jr: I will kill you! * Cerberus: So be it... (slashes Casey's weapons out of his hands and throws Casey off the edge. Casey dodges Cerberus's green lightsaber and grabs it and throws it at Cerberus's hand, that causes Cerberus to yell in pain, when he lumbers forward at Casey, who dodges it, and is pushed to the ground. Just as Cerberus is about to finish the little circus engine, Casey grabs the lightning bolts from the electrical bolts and fries Cerberus, who can't stand being fried, and can only lie down, hurt. Casey grabs his two lightsabers and ignites them in front of Cerberus) * Casey Jr: You've taken everything. * Cerberus: Why did you do that?! That hurt! I'm not playing anymore. What?! You want me to tell you that you've won? Okay, you've won. There! Happy now? (the engines behind Casey appear and stop Casey, who switches off his two lightsabers) * Thomas: Wait! * Casey Jr: You want him dead as much as I do. * Thomas: Yes, but not yet! Not until he gives you back the can that he drank! * Casey Jr: You want me to lock him up? * Thomas: Yes, we can lock him up, along with his guards, and Minvera, his singing wife. This is the way you'll get the can back, which means we can show the galaxy, that you won't need to fear him anymore. * Casey Jr: If I let him live, he'll drink that can he had. * Thomas: Get something to hold him. * Casey Jr: I've got it. (ties Cerberus up with some metal ropes) * Cerberus: I was fed up with that stupid can anyway. Take it, and keep it... for all I care. (throws the can onto the ground when Casey grabs it. Casey takes the can and starts to celebrate by dancing. Just as Casey's friends arrive, the can leaks some magic to change the world back to normal) * Casey Jr: Yay! I've done it! * Toots: So he has! * Tootle: Well done! * Johnny: You're our man! * Montana: If you can do it, so can we! * Ivor: You did it, Casey! * Harry Hogwarts: Yes, he did it, and it was worth it! * Rustee Rails: Our hero. * Toyland Express: Way to go, buddy. (Basil and Linus bark and meow) * Tillie: (giggles in Princess Peach's giggle) Wow, look, Agent Casey! Isn't it wonderful?! The world is like it was before, exactly like it was before! Now that the vegetables and animals are back to normal, do you know what, sweetypie? While you were going it out there alone, everything that happened wasn't all your fault. The can can't have brought such chaos on its own. I don't know, but maybe nature was mad with us, and that can gave it a chance to get its own back, but it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our enviroment. Oh, Agent Casey, honey! You've opened all our eyes! (Casey laughs) * Casey Jr: Hey, thanks, Princess Tillie! Do I know what my crush likes or what? (everyone hops onto the ship that Thomas pilots and heads back to the hubworld) * The Ringmaster: Mission completed! You've done it. You've got the can back from Cerberus. Since we're going to take Cerberus to prison with his guards and wife, you can stay here and play with your friends all you want. * Casey Jr: Yes, please. (The Ringmaster pilots the ship back to the Mothership Albatross. The Ending credits appear with Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta starred:) * Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise, funny, and clumsy) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both strong, pompous, and proud father figures to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both uncle figures to Casey Jr. and Agent Ed) * Tootle as The Elephant (Both best friends to Casey Jr. and Agent Ed) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Princess Suzy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Casey Jr. and Agent Ed) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Child 4 * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 6 * Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 5 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 6 * Choo Choo, Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus, Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 * Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as The Voice Editor * Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor * Shelbert from (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Person 8 * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Person 11 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 12 * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 13 and 14 * Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 * Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 * Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 * Sir Regiand (from Madeline) - Grogh's Henchman 6 * The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * The Weasels as The Policemen * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) - The Bartender * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Terry, the Bartender's pet cat * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 16 * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main strong, evil, and mean villains) * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer * Dumbo as The Dog * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 17 * Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 * Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 8 * Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen * Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army * Popeye: Hello everyone, I hope you have much enjoyed this video, and forgiveness, because while videos will rise but this film that Andrew made is the first installment on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, and I went to tell other users to subscribe with Andrew, so I had to save up, and buy a mac, however, my mother is not lying, still, I have the same computer, so I will get a mac, because up is Railroad Trouble Special Edition, XD, good. Make a video response, rate, subscribe, comment, like, and vote. Goodbye! Category:Daniel Pineda